Petals within Darkness
by KabuKun
Summary: Kotone is not my character!Kotone/Kyouya OneShot. hope you enjoy!


Petals within Darkness Petals within Darkness

Tuesday afternoon, everything seemed too quiet in the Third Music Room. 'I wonder what the Host Club could be planning?' Kotone opened the door slightly, but to her surprise there were no petals fluttering out. Kotone walked into the room.  
"Umm...excuse me. Is anyone here?" she called out, but no one answered. 'It's so dark, and all of the curtains are drawn in. Why is there no one here?' Kotone lost her train of thought when she heard something rustle in the dark. "Who's there?!" Kotone began to back her way to the door, but she suddenly bumped into something that wasn't the door.  
"Why are you in here? I thoughtI made sure everyone knew that the Host Club wasn't going to be in today."  
'That voice!' she turned around as the young man flipped the light switch. "Kyouya! it's only you."  
"Oh, Kotone, weren't you the first person I had told about the Host Club? Did you forget?" Kyouya questioned.  
"Umm...I did, but that isn't important right now. Before you came in, I heard something rustle over there." Kotone pointed in the direction of the the double doors, which led to the room where the Host Club members change into their adorable, and somewhat strange outfits.  
"A rustle? There should be no one else in this room, or the other. Why don't we go take a look?" Kyouya held out his hand, and Kotone blushed as she accepted his invitation. He led her over to the double doors. "Well, if there was anyone in here we most likely would have spotted them by now. Wouldn't you agree, Kotone-chan?" The look in Kyouya's eyes was gentle, sincere, and what seemed as if a deep love, or affection, for someone or something. As she stared into his hypnotizing eyes, she began to blush even more.  
"You're right, Kyouya-senpai."  
"Are you alright? You don't have a fever do you, Kotone-chan?" Kyouya seemed worried, but Kotone tried her best to shake off the blush, and returned to his gaze.  
"Kyouya, there's no need to worry, I swear I'm okay. But, shouldn't we get back to the checking of the other room?" Kotone quickly changed the subject so Kyouya wouldn't notice the redness returning to her face.  
"You're right, shall we?" Kyouya walked over and pulled the doors open. He slowly walked into the even darker room, and then vanished.  
"Umm...Kyouya-senpai?" Silence returned her call, but then at once she hearda rustle once again, but instead of it coming from the darkness, it came from behind her. Turning around, she noticed that nothing was out of place, and there was no hint of movement. **Rumble! Flop! BANG!** "What was that? Could Kyouya have gotten hurt?" Worried, Kotone rushes into the darkness.

"Ow. How did this fall?" Kyouya wondered as he held a book that hit him in the head.  
"Kyouya! Kyouya!" 'That's Kotone's voice, is she in here?' Kyouya's eyes were adjusted to the darkness by now, and a shadowy figure came into his view. This figure was running around as if blind. 'Kotone?'

'Oh, Kyouya, where are you? Where are the damn lights!' Kotone tripped but she landed in someone's arms.  
"Calm down, Kotone. I'm right here, you don't need to shed your tears anymore." 'My tears? Why must tears trickle down, now?'  
"Kotone, I am aware of your feelings for me. And I feel the same way." Kotone looked up and she could slightly see his face. Kyouya sat her down, and kissed her, and this wasn't a little peck that Kyouya might give to those who designate him.  
With this kiss, he seemed very gentle. The cold or hypnotizing glare he gave wasn't present, no. Kyouya's eyes were filled with nothing but gentle kindness and love."Kotone, I love you very much, and you arejust asbeautiful as a rose. But please tell me something, with all of my ways at getting information, I have not found the answer to one question." By now, Kyouya was on top of Kotone, softly kissing her neck. "Tell me...are you a virgin?"

Well i hope you enjoyed, and if you wanted this to go any further then please i leave the end to you. _After all, only you know how far Kotone shall go._


End file.
